


Отлив

by seane



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Появился новый вирус.написано на ЗФБ-2017





	Отлив

Япония, Ниихама, 2032 год.

"Вирус, прозванный "Taken at the Flood" за эйфорию, которую он порождает у пострадавших, продолжает распространяться. Кибермозг каждого находится под угрозой. Бюро общественной безопасности сообщило, что вирус не только заставляет людей считать, что они достигли всего, чего желали, но также скачивает огромный пласт информации, доступной пострадавшим..."

"Бюро общественной безопасности предпринимает все меры..."

"Власти просят людей по возможности не подключаться к сети напрямую..."

"Безопасность твоего кибермозга — твоя личная ответственность..."

Ах, заголовки, заголовки, заголовки! Выкрики журналистов, изящная вязь иероглифов, цифры, взбудораженная сеть — и вся она теперь в его власти. Он словно паук в центре гигантской паутины, но он не сожрет их — людей, попавшихмя в его сети, он не сожрет их. Он подарит им счастье.

Рассудок Нои танцевал на ветру.

Красное и зеленое, ходит по кругу, по кругу, по кругу. Что это? Лягушка в кухонном комбайне.

Нои тоже ходил по кругу. Города и страны, события вымышленных вселенных и сообщения новостных агентств плясали канкан перед его мысленным взором. Япония кокетливо задирала пестрые западные юбки. Нои казалось, еще немного, и голова его лопнет, переполнившись информацией. Но дух его будет жить вечно. Дух его будет дарить людям надежду.

Дух...

Звон разбитого стекла показался Нои причудливой музыкой. Что-то менялось в окружающем Нои пространстве, что-то физически вторгалось в него, принуждая переключить внимание от сотен и сотен чужих жизней на свою собственную.

Штекер вырвали из порта в основании шеи, и Нои засмеялся. Они не понимали. Ему вовсе не нужно было физическое подключение.

Ему что-то говорили, но он не слушал. Нои думал о своей жизни, такой занятной в последнее время, такой причудливой. Все закономерно. За приливом всего следует отлив.

Отлив...

— Что ты там бормочешь? — сказал здоровяк-полицейский, толкнув Нои в плечо.

— На берег удачи, — повторил тот заплетающимся языком, — приливной волной нас выносит на берег удачи... А потом наступает отлив. Пуф, и никакой удачи больше нет, вокруг одно бескрайнее море. Ты — мой отлив.

— Как скажешь. Топай.

Нои смеялся. Перед глазами его мелькали цифры кода, вспыхивая и угасая прямо в воздухе. Полицейские — или они не совсем полицейские? — были перед Нои, словно незащищенные файлы, Нои читал их вдоль, поперек и вглубь. Они убивали, они умирали, они не верили, они были машинами и людьми.

Нои хохотал, цепляясь за руку здорового полицейского с искусственными глазами.

— Ты знаешь, где твой берег удачи? Знаешь, где начался твой прилив? В Мексике. Это смешно, друг.

— Я тебе не друг.

— Но это все равно смешно.

— Нет, — ответил здоровяк. — Ничего смешного в Мексике не было. И я знаю, где мой берег удачи.

Женщина-киборг смотрела на них холодным отстраненным взглядом.

— Я был богом, — доверительно сообщил ей Нои.

— Ты был, — согласилась она.

Доступы закрывались, информация рассыпалась восьмибитным крошевом. Женщина выдавливала его из сети. Нои казалось, его дух распадается на части. Он терял себя. Отлив...

"Я знаю, где мой берег удачи..."

Ну, конечно. Она — его берег, того копа. Или не копа. Но ее берег вовсе не заключается в нем, о нет. И это в самом деле смешно.

И где же, интересно, ее берег?


End file.
